


Кое-что о вулканской поэзии

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Jens_S



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s01e15 Shore Leave, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens_S/pseuds/Jens_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка-кода к эпизоду 1x15 Shore Leave. Кирк, раздумывающий над воплощением разнообразных фантазий с помощью уникальных механизмов планеты, натыкается на Спока, читающего книгу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о вулканской поэзии

**Author's Note:**

> "Спок, ваши комментарии?" - "Очень плохие стихи, капитан." (2x07 Catspaw)

  
**Кое-что о вулканской поэзии**

* * *

Джим никогда не считал себя извращенцем. Ну, разве что самую малость. Ровно настолько, пожалуй, насколько и положено современному человеку, занимающему должность капитана космического судна. «Извращение» – понятие весьма относительное в нашем обществе, рассуждал он. И особенно сложно охарактеризовать этот термин, находясь на планете, владельцы которой создали громадный механизм для воссоздания любых фантазий представителей любых гуманоидных и негуманоидных рас. В конце концов, не воспользоваться всеми возможностями планеты было бы преступлением против науки! 

Разумеется, Спок мгновенно нашел бы ошибки в такой логике, но Спок предпочел транспортироваться обратно на корабль. Что ж, придется заняться исследованиями без помощи офицера по науке. Наверное, к лучшему: до сих пор было немного стыдно, что ребяческая потасовка с Финниганом произошла у него на глазах. Хуже был бы разве что соседский бульдог, который обожал загонять четырехлетнего Джима на самое высокое дерево. Спасать доблестного капитана от невоспитанных домашних животных – подходящая работа для первого офицера, ничего не скажешь.

Джим не спеша шагал по светлому подлеску, щурился на солнце, перебирая в голове варианты и пытаясь не слишком концентрироваться на каждом из них, чтобы фантазия не предстала перед ним до того, как он будет однозначно уверен, чего именно хочет. Полчаса наедине с Рут окончательно убедили его в том, что общение с копиями реальных людей из реального прошлого – не самый лучший способ как следует расслабиться. Удивление и радость быстро схлынули, и Джим так и не смог сосредоточиться на хороших воспоминаниях – постоянно отвлекался на мысли о том, что сейчас Рут совсем другая, взрослая женщина, да и сам он уже не восторженный влюбленный кадет. Разговор не клеился, полузабытые интимные прикосновения казались неуместными… Устаревшими. Он усилием воли прекратил думать о ней и, оставшись один, принял твердое решение: никаких больше ностальгических встреч. Обыкновенный человеческий плотский отдых. Что прописал бы доктор?

Джим сорвал длинную травинку и сунул ее в рот. Что-нибудь из классики, вроде тех же танцовщиц с Ригеля II или орионских рабынь? Или наоборот: женщина-капитан, вызывающая провинившегося лейтенанта Кирка в конференц-зал для дознания. Хмм. Клингонский плен? 

Он вздрогнул и отбросил травинку вслед за фантазией. Для начала лучше мыслить проще. Например, лейтенант Ухура, незаметно ласкающая себя прямо у коммуникационного пульта. Лейтенант Беркли, тщательно изучивший историю тюремных колоний и готовый продемонстрировать знания своему капитану. Мистер Спок в парадной форме. Капитан Спок в конференц-зале, вызывающий к себе провинившегося лейтенанта Кирка. Спок, спасающий его из клингонского плена? Спок…

Джим вышел из подлеска на поляну и увидел Спока, который удобно сидел на траве, облокотившись на ствол дерева и вытянув вперед длинные ноги. В руках он держал книгу в черной бархатной обложке и, казалось, был полностью поглощен чтением.

Джим внимательно оглядел его. Фантазия? Или нет? Такой Спок, спокойный и расслабленный, не при исполнении, вполне мог быть главным действующим лицом его сексуальной фантазии. Довольно-таки невинной, если сравнивать с прочими, и все же. Но если предположить, что после того, как Джим отправился гулять с Рут, Боунс все-таки уговорил Спока остаться на поверхности планеты (точнее, приказал ему остаться веским докторским словом), Спок с высокой вероятностью выбрал бы именно такой вид отдыха. Особенно если Боунс додумался отобрать его трикодер. 

Джим хотел узнать наверняка.

– Вулканская эротическая поэзия, мистер Спок? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову, и уселся на траве рядом. Спок отложил небольшой том на колени и посмотрел на капитана из-под привычно вздернутой брови, отображающей на этот раз удивление.

– Как вы узнали, капитан? Вам знакомо это издание? 

Интересно.

– Нет, Спок. Но я бы все равно не понял, что это за книга, – Джим многозначительно кивнул на раскрытую страницу с ровными вертикальными рядами вулканских символов. – После миссии обязательно всерьез возьмусь за вулканский.

Спок не переспросил, каким же образом Джим догадался о стихах. Вторая галочка в колонку «фантазия».

– Это достаточно редкий сборник, – пояснил свое удивление Спок. – Последний раз мне посчастливилось прочитать его почти двадцать лет назад, еще подростком. Признаюсь, меня заинтересовало содержание этих стихов.

– Объяснимо, – хмыкнул Джим, но развивать свою мысль не стал. Конечно, Спок скажет, что вулканского подростка интересовало в первую очередь культурное наследие – и, что самое смешное, ни капли не соврет. – И что именно вы сейчас читаете?

– Поэму о воинах-охотниках до-сураковской эры. Поскольку с тех пор и письменность, и каноны изложения претерпели значительные изменения, сложно судить о том, насколько достоверна фактическая информация, однако у составителей очевидно есть основания полагать, что мои предки были весьма откровенны в своих... желаниях.

Джим, несмотря на полное отсутствие галочек в колонке «реальность», искренне понадеялся, что Спок – настоящий, и откровенная вулканская поэзия тоже настоящая, а не плод его больного воображения. Из всех возможных вариантов его подсознание выбрало почитать стихи со Споком на солнечной полянке? Волшебно. Что дальше – бинго в доме престарелых?.. 

– Насколько откровенны? – спросил он, рассчитывая придать разговору более подходящий ситуации тон.

– Неприлично откровенны по современным меркам, капитан. За более точным переводом рекомендую обратиться к лейтенанту Ухуре, – Спок пролистнул несколько страниц назад, – но, если хотите, я попробую пересказать одно из стихотворений.

О. Уже лучше. Порнографические этюды голосом Спока. Чем не прелюдия?

– Прошу вас, мистер Спок. Я уверен, у вас получится передать смысл максимально точно.

– Считаю нужным предупредить, что я не обладаю должным талантом складывать слова в рифмы на стандартном, – Спок сосредоточенно нахмурился, пробежал взглядом по странице еще раз, и начал читать:

– «Его видал я обнаженным не однажды,  
Но бег охоты всколыхнул звериный пыл.  
Склонился он с клинком, не чуя жажды,  
Что я в себе нежданно пробудил.  
Встав на колени, чистил свой клинок он,  
А я, прикрывшись шкурой, чистил свой:  
Мой разум, проиграв неравный бой  
Со страстью, был безмерно возбужден».

Спок прервался и бросил на капитана быстрый взгляд. Джим изо всех сил пытался сохранить нейтрально-заинтересованное выражение лица, хотя уголки губ предательски подрагивали. Кто бы мог подумать? Его суровый – и почти наверняка настоящий – первый офицер поскромничал: он определенно обладал должным талантом складывать слова в рифмы. Содержание, впрочем, вызывало некоторые сомнения.

– Чистил свой клинок, – повторил он. – Как интересно, мистер Спок. И часто вулканские воины… чистили клинки на глазах друг у друга?

– Не на глазах, капитан, – терпеливо поправил Спок. – Лирический герой скрывает свои действия от друга.

Джим понимающе кивнул.

– То есть лирический герой подсматривает за тем, как его лучший друг чистит свой клинок, и одновременно начищает свой?

Если это все-таки фантазия… Черт возьми, прав был Боунс, когда говорил, что стресс может дурно сказаться на его психическом здоровье. Так или иначе, все эти клинки намного полезнее для физического здоровья, чем клингонский плен. 

– Капитан, – Спок укоризненно приподнял бровь, – во втором случае «клинок» – метафора. Мне продолжить, или вы хотите анализировать этот отрывок далее?

С другой стороны, кто еще, кроме настоящего Спока, способен говорить о начищающих свои клинки вулканцах с таким непроницаемым выражением лица?

– Продолжайте, мистер Спок.

– «Я по подстилке сполз немного ниже,  
Чтобы иметь возможность разглядеть  
Его тугие бедра, и поближе  
Мечтал я к его бедрам пересесть.  
О, прежде мне охотничьи туники  
Казались неудобными. Отнюдь!  
Теперь я мог сокрыть от глаз улики  
И без помех начистить свою суть.  
Я представлял тяжелые ладони,  
Что отделяли шкуру в этот миг  
От несъедобной плоти, в жарком лоне  
Расслабленных и дерзких рук моих.  
В фантазиях я резко овладел им,  
Как самкой из захваченных племен…» Сэр, полагаю, стоит пояснить: в те времена Вулкан был охвачен междоусобными войнами кланов. В данном случае я перевел слово «клан» как «племя» исключительно ради благозвучия и соответствия рифме, пожертвовав оттенком смысла. Прошу прощения. Впрочем, насколько я знаю, в контексте эквивалентного периода человеческой истории эти два термина являются достаточно близкими по значению.

– Очень важное уточнение, – неожиданно хриплым голосом проговорил Джим. – «Овладел, как самкой?»

– Как самкой, – подтвердил Спок. – Это сравнение автор употребляет несколько раз. «Как самкой из захваченных племен, что ждет с охоты мужа в нежно-белом…»

– Стойте, объясните мне подробнее насчет женщин и самок, – перебил Джим. – Тот воин, который начищает свой клинок, не ведая, что друг за ним наблюдает, принял бы роль самки добровольно, получается? Или это – один из примеров нелогичного насилия древних вулканцев?

– Вас очень волнует этот вопрос, – заметил Спок себе под нос. – Видимо, из-за разницы в восприятии подобных контактов членами разных обществ. В данном случае ответ – да, принял бы. То было время ярких реакций, капитан. Физическое удовольствие в любой роли, с любым партнером не считалось зазорным. Не более, чем насилие. В частности, насилие по отношению к женщинам, захваченным в ходе клановой войны, считалось нормой поведения. Но здесь речь не об этом: герои поэмы – близкие друзья, Джим, а у друзей, членов одной общины, не было принято выставлять ментальные щиты друг от друга, поскольку постоянный тактильный контакт был неизбежен. Лирический герой создает для себя лишь иллюзию тайны с целью стимулировать возбуждение. Если бы для упоминаемого воина было оскорбительно подобное внимание со стороны товарища, он бы заявил об этом напрямик. Далее по тексту автор демонстрирует, что желание лирического героя более чем взаимно. Я продолжу, если вы не возражаете?

Джим бессильно махнул рукой. Если Спок, настоящий Спок, решил вдруг поделиться с ним настолько интимными подробностями вулканской истории, он не будет смотреть дареному коню в зубы. Вулканцы-вуайеристы, вулканцы-эксгибиционисты, неизбежный тактильный контакт… С одной стороны, от нарочитого слога тянуло смеяться, а с другой – все это в исполнении Спока звучало так, что хотелось начать чистить свой клинок прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Спок продолжал:

– «В фантазиях я резко овладел им,  
Как самкой из захваченных племен,  
Что ждет с охоты мужа в нежно-белом.  
Та женщина, с которой обручен  
Был я, не вызывала сотой части  
Ни разума, ни тела этой страсти.  
О, боги! Я, желанием ведомый,  
Не мог помыслить даже, что друг мой,  
Такой родной и близкий и знакомый,  
Мечтал лишь об одном: как за спиной  
Его, так соблазнительно склоненной,  
Встал я – его любимый старший брат.  
Он также дикой страстью был объят,  
Как...» – Спок остановился, выговорил слово на вулканском, задумчиво сдвинул брови, тщательно подбирая человеческий эквивалент.

Джим поймал себя на том, что беспечно улыбается. Фантазии, секс... Это все не важно. Они ведь со Споком тоже друзья, такие же родные, близкие и знакомые, как эти древние вулканцы, только Спок, к счастью (или к сожалению?), ни разу не наблюдал за тем, как Джим начищает свой клинок. 

– Мистер Спок. Это ведь вы? Настоящий? – спросил он напрямик. 

Спок приподнял бровь.

– Неоднозначный запрос, капитан, – отозвался он. – Если вы допускаете, что я – плод вашего воображения, сконструированный энергией этой планеты, было бы логично предположить, что вы желали встретить меня именно здесь, читающего конкретно вулканскую гомоэротическую поэзию. Что приводит меня к следующему вопросу: ваши фантазии настолько же подробны, насколько невинны? Или вы желали получить сюрприз, включающий в себя вышеизложенные детали?

Джим моргнул. 

– Понятия не имею, – признался он. – Не припомню, чтобы я хоть раз в жизни думал о сексуальных практиках древних вулканцев. Впрочем, человеческие фантазии иногда могут быть очень непредсказуемы, мистер Спок.

– Интересно. По моим наблюдениям, вы весьма сдержанны во вкусах.

Джим хотел было удивиться, но потом вспомнил, что Спок имел возможность наблюдать его только на первой стадии знакомства. И только с человеческими женщинами. Поразительно – вулканец счел классические гетеросексуальные ухаживания сдержанностью во вкусах!

– Не совсем, – неопределенно ответил он, в очередной раз отгоняя мысль о клингонском плене. Да что с ним не так сегодня? 

Спок терпеливо смотрел на него, ожидая уточнений, но Джиму очень не хотелось конкретизировать: он опасался, что такой ход мыслей неизбежно приведет к клингонскому плену для них обоих, и это будет уже совсем не сексуально.

– Я не уверен, что способен убедить вас в своей... реальности, – произнес наконец Спок, – но, Джим, если бы сексуальные практики древних вулканцев действительно являлись плодом вашего воображения, я думаю, что планета воспроизвела бы их в несколько ином образе. Вы куда более склонны к визуализации и тактильному восприятию, чем к вербализации. 

Плевать на древних вулканцев, у меня свой есть, раздраженно подумал Джим. Но он вынужден был признать, что Спок прав: в его фантазиях они бы уже давно воплотили эту поэму в жизнь. А они продолжали мирно беседовать, причем Спок выглядел так безмятежно, будто они обсуждали стандартный корабельный отчет. 

Вообще-то, он довольно давно выяснил, что Спок любит поэзию (эстетика четкого размера и формы, или какой там контраргумент он привел, когда Джим в шутку обвинил его в эмоциональной реакции на чужое творчество), и с тех пор попросту не задумывался об этом – у всех есть хобби, даже у вулканцев. Но теперь, когда Спок упомянул вербализацию, ему в голову вдруг пришла странная мысль: а что, если из нас двоих фантазия – я? 

Мог ли Спок, которого насильно оторвали от любимых научных журналов в пользу сомнительного качества отдыха, и которому, между прочим, катастрофически не с кем обсудить эротическую поэзию, заказать планете такую ситуацию? По крайней мере, это объясняло его спокойствие, откровенность, затраченные на рифмованный перевод усилия. И механизму планеты, наверное, ничего не стоило привести Джима на эту полянку. Зачем создавать копию, если поблизости прогуливается оригинал, особенно если оригинал и сам не против общества заказчика?

Как сказал бы Спок – крайне маловероятно, сэр. 

Но это не значит, что выводы Джима ошибочны! К тому же… Что интереснее: секс с фантомом или уникальная информация о древневулканской культуре? (Уникальная информация о Споке, которую он будет использовать во время чистки своего клинка в течение нескольких следующих месяцев, однозначно.)

А бинго в доме престарелых ему не грозит еще лет тридцать. Как минимум.

– Простите, мистер Спок, я задумался, – улыбнулся Джим. – Разумеется, вы правы, я не склонен вербализировать. А вот у вас прекрасно получается. Продолжайте.


End file.
